1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shipping apparatus for supporting quantities of sheets or plates of glass in groups and, more particularly, to an adjustable rack which can accommodate glass sheets of varying numbers and sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shipping racks for supporting flat glass sheets on A-frame sections are generally known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,755, issued Aug. 3, 1971. This patent discloses a shipping framework wherein two pairs of A-frames are arranged in each end of the framework with the A-frames of each pair opposite one another. An adjustable wedge-shaped locking device is disposed between each pair of A-frames to secure groups of sheets or plates of glass therebetween. Because of the number of parts and "hardware" required by such a framework, it has the disadvantage of materially increasing the weight thereof and thereby decreasing the pay load a vehicle can carry. Another problem with such a framework is the potential loss of component parts when the framework is dismantled for return shipment.